fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar
Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mages Mystogan and Laxus Dreyar. Prologue In the guild, Levy McGarden wonders if Laxus is really serious about the Thunder Palace, as only 10 minutes are left until it is activated. She optimistically tells herself that things would work out since they still have Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and even Mystogan. Suddenly, Porlyusica comes in through the door looking for Makarov Dreyar, surprising Levy. Levy points her to the inner clinic but adds that Makarov's in a bad condition. Porlyusica states that she knows and that's why she came there. Levy asks her if she came to treat the Master and Porlyusica ignores her. In the clinic, Porlyusica stands over Makarov's bed. She requests that Laxus, the foolish grandson who's playing around while his grandfather's seriously ill, to come to the clinic. Levy asks her what she means about Makarov being "seriously ill", to which Porlyusica replies that she should just bring Laxus because Makarov doesn't have long left, shocking Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 3-6 In the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus sits on the steps by himself, remembering old memories. He recalls the time when he argued with his grandfather, Makarov, about the excommunication of his father and Makarov's son, Ivan Dreyar. In the flashback, Laxus also argues that he can't get the credit that he deserves because he's always in Makarov's shadow. Makarov told him that Ivan was excommunicated because he became a threat to the lives of his comrades. Laxus reasoned that Ivan was still family, but Makarov replied that family or not, he cannot allow a man who endangers others' lives in the guild. Laxus dared Makarov to excommunicate him so he could join Ivan's guild. This statement surprised Makarov and he demanded to know more about the issue. However, Laxus passed off Makarov's questioning as him "pretending to care" and did not answer it. As Laxus headed out, he vowed that he would surpass Makarov one day and become a man of his own. The flashback ends and Laxus declares that the time has come for him to surpass Makarov. There are only six minutes left until the Thunder Palace activates. At this moment, a man in heavy clothing, Mystogan, enters the Kardia Cathedral. Mystogan demands for Laxus to deactivate the Thunder Palace immediately and they might even still be able to pass things off as mere additions to the festivities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 7-14 Battle The two S-Class Mages face each other. Laxus asks him if he knows the rumors that have been flying left and right about who's the strongest in Fairy Tail, him or Mystogan. Mystogan replies that he doesn't care for such things and proposes other strong Mages such as Gildarts Clive and Erza. Laxus laughs at his suggestions, saying that Gildarts probably wasn't coming back and Erza was on the right track but she's still weak. Mystogan calls Laxus blind for calling Erza weak. Laxus responds that he's just recognizing Mystogan's abilities and that Fairy Tail's strongest is either of them two. He declares that they should settle this once and for all. Laxus starts to call him "Another-" but he does not finish as Mystogan suddenly looks alarmed and shoots light out of his Magic Staves at Laxus. Laxus counters Mystogan's attack with his own Lightning Magic, causing rumbling and explosion from the cathedral which Natsu and Erza see from a distance. Mystogan asks Laxus where he learned of "that" and Laxus taunts him by saying that if he could beat him, maybe he'll tell him. Mystogan warns Laxus that he'll regret this and that he's about to see Magic he's never seen before. Laxus challenges him to bring it on and that he'll show him where he stands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 15-19 Mystogan sets his five Magic Staves on the ground and casts Skyscraper. Laxus is suddenly floating above the crumbling and light-enveloped cathedral. He is suddenly surrounded by darkness. A slit opens and an eye and claws appear. Laxus is bound by belt-like tendrils. A huge reptilian monster crawls out of the slit and reaches for Laxus who's expressing his shock about Mystogan's Magic. Just when the monster was about to grab him, the scene disappears in pieces. Laxus guffaws as he dispels the illusion induced by Mystogan. Mystogan applauds him for his impressive abilities but adds that he noticed a moment too late. The Five Magic Seals of Mystogan's Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song appear above Laxus. Laxus then asks Mystogan which one of them didn't notice when a Magic Seal also appears from underneath Mystogan. Both Mages are hit by each other's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 2-10 They both continuously fire attacks at each other but they both manage to slip out of each other's attacks; Laxus by turning to lightning and Mystogan by turning into smoke. Laxus tells him that he's not that bad. Suddenly, both Erza and Natsu appear at the cathedral's doorway, looking for Laxus and surprising each other. Natsu asks who "the other guy" is and Erza answers that it's Mystogan. Mystogan, caught off-guard by seeing Erza, gets hit in the face by Laxus and his mask gets torn to shreds, exposing his face to Erza and Natsu for the first time. He has exactly the same face as Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's childhood friends. This greatly shocks Erza and confuses Natsu. Mystogan tells Erza that he especially didn't want her to see his face and that he knows of Jellal but he is not him. Mystogan suddenly dissipates into smoke as he apologizes and states that he leaves the rest to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 11-17 Aftermath Natsu is angered and declares that he'll deal with Laxus by himself so Erza should let him handle it. Erza, still in shock, doesn't respond. Caught off guard, she gets zapped by Laxus, who tells her to not make such ugly faces and that she should come and fight. Natsu is enraged once more and yells that he thought he told him that he'll be the opponent. Laxus looks at him and greets him as if he just saw him at that time, much to Natsu's disappointment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 18-19 The two of them begin their battle as Natsu throws his flaming fists at Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 2 References Navigation Category:Featured Article